Harry comes back to life- too late?
by aerini
Summary: Harry comes back to life, but much later than he did originally. This is 10 years after the original ending, but Harry has only just arrived.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hazy night, and all the school's lights were off, except from the office of the man who seemed to perhaps never rest, Professor Dumbledore. Through the gleaming window in the tall tower, he was visibly pacing his study, head filled with thousands of ideas.

A silent and peaceful afternoon, smelling of petrichor and mist, was an undoubtably beautiful night. The bit of light the moon emitted was enough to see, but only barely.

However, this peaceful night was quickly torn to peaces.

A loud boom echoed throughout the school, and a boy, no older than 17, fell inelegantly out of what seems to be a portal of some sort.

He fell roughly, scraping his already beaten up knees as he rolled down the school's empty corridor.

He had just been fighting Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts, and a curse was flying towards him- the most unforgivable curse. He flinched visibly thinking of it. At least he somehow managed to escape. Standing up, his ringing ears popped, and as his eyes adjusted. He noticed something. There was no one, not anywhere. It was suddenly night, and the school looked perfectly normal, if not newer looking than before the battle even begun.

A man, tall and strong looking, ran to the hallway nervously, coming to investigate the sound.

"Hello..? What are you doing out of bed at this hour? I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to come here." said the man, sort of gently, though. It was familiar, something about the voice...

Harry turned around, looking him straight in the eye, but from afar. Shocked, he stepped backwards, and so did the man. It was Neville... but older?

"No, it can't be... No. He died a long time ago! Who are you, and why are you doing this? If you're a student, you could be expelled for this. This is not funny, he was a good man and does not deserve this disrespect!" Yelled Neville, engulfed with anger.

"... Neville...? what... what's... going on..." said Harry, mind starting to fuzz. The world quickly faded to black.

Harry's knees hit the floor, and his body followed. Neville, terrified, picked up his body, and quickly walked to the Hospital Wing. As he ran, he was petrified. It couldn't truly be him! How could that even be possible? As he approached the hospital, he began to quicken his pace, setting Harry down on a bed. He then began to run, he had to go quickly as Harry was unsupervised. He got to Dumbledore's office and said the password to his office, nervously mixing up the words a bit, but getting it on the second try.

"Minerva? Are you there?" questioned Neville quietly.

"Yes. What do you need, Neville?" She answered patiently.

"It's- it's Harry. Harry Potter. He's in the Medical Wing. He just appeared out of nowhere! He's out cold though. I needed to get him a potion, but you should come quickly!" Neville said filled with anxiety.

"What..? But it can't possibly be! Are you sure about this, Neville? I don't believe this ever could be true!"

"It seems so. However, we need to make sure it isn't some kind of imposter."

"I agree! If Harry truly is back, though, we will need to figure out how and why. I will apperate down shortly. Go and get the nurse." McGonagall said cautiously.

Neville ran, getting the nurse quickly, and headed back to the Medical Wing.

**hi. if you want more just follow. i was really bored and cant find this so enjoy i guess and if it has more than 5 follows / reviews i'll continue. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the holdup! I didn't know anyone would actually like my story! Anyways, continue to like and follow if you'd like to see more :)

Neville sat down gently besides Harry after running back down. He hadn't moved a muscle, he was out cold. Neville rubbed between his eyes, lying backwards filled with anxiety. Before he knew it, he was drifting off.

Neville suddenly awoke to a confused Harry Potter. They both eyed each other down suspiciously.

"Who are you?" asked Harry wearily.

"Neville... and you're meant to be Harry Potter... yeah?" replied Neville, glaring back at Harry.

"I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to believe that? I was just in a battle- a huge one at that, and now I'm here? It just doesn't seem right; you must be some kind of death eater..." said Harry, now a bit angry.

"N-no! I swear I'm not Harry. Honest!" said Neville defensively. However, to Harry his voice sounded awfully like Neville's, and the way he said it was so similar.

Harry leaned back into his bed closing his eyes. "I can't believe this. What am I going to do? How can I get back?"

"I'm sorry Harry. You never did. You sacrificed yourself so that we would be able to win. I never thought you'd be able to come back for the second time," said Neville sorrowfully.

"And, I mean, you are a bit late..." Continued Neville thoughtfully.

The room sat silent for a while, no one speaking. Minutes passed, and still the room felt heavy. The silence, however, was soon broken by McGonagall. She entered, calmly, yet briskly, wanting to move quickly.

"It's almost time for students to wake up. I'd like to get you to my office before that happens, Potter." said McGonagall softly. She looked over at Harry doubtfully, yet knowingly. "Are you alright to get up?"

"Of course! When am I not, Professor?" said Harry, pushing himself out of bed, holding in his pain.

"Good. But first I'd like to suggest some options for you, as obviously you can't go back to your original timeline, not without causing major problems to the present." said McGonagall, tiredness in her voice. "You have two options from what I see. You can either stay here a year as a seventh year, the year you have yet to have done, or you could leave and find a job, or go back to your Aunt and Uncle. It's up to you." she said, cleverly.

"I know it would cause issues in this timeline, but can I honestly not go back? Maybe I could save people! And I'd get to be with everyone I knew..." said Harry, still dazed from the potions McGonagall had seemed to have given him while he slept.

"You certainly can not! Who knows what would happen, it would be catastrophic!" fumed McGonagall.

"Alright, alright! I'll stay here- but I am not giving up on going back! I will do my best to figure out how. But for the time being, I'll finish my seventh year at Hogwarts. I don't see how it could hurt." Harry said, seeming defeated.

"Alright. I'll tell the professors, and just warning you, the students may be a bit shocked, and that is truly an understatement." frowned McGonagall.

"I'm sticking with my name? Blimey, that's going to be awful!" moaned Harry.

"If we didn't, they'd figure it out soon enough. I don't see a point in lying, especially since your friends that survived the battle will undoubtably be thrilled." said McGonagall, slipping out the door. She then peered back in. "Get to the Gryffindor dormitory. The password is Gillyweed. I'll be bringing your schedule and required books to your first class later, which seems to be herbology with Professor Longbottom. Go quickly, it's almost breakfast." she said, now completely gone from the room.

Harry stood up, knees shaking unsteadily. Neville helped him get to the door, and Harry thanked him, heading down the corridor limping slightly.

"Gillyweed" he spoke to the shocked portrait. It did not move, it just stared at Harry.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I said Gillyweed." Said Harry again, slightly annoyed.

"Ah- ah! Yes. Opening up, Mr... Mr. Potter?" said the portrait shakily.

"It's a-a long story." Harry stuttered in much pain.

The door opened gently, revealing an empty room. They must have all headed down for breakfast. The common room was more tidy than he had ever seen it, and he suddenly felt immense amounts of nostalgia. Harry began to climb up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory, and as he arrived he sat on his old bed. He looked out the window silently, almost moved by the incredible view outside.

He decided he was in no mood for breakfast, so he went to wait outside for McGonagall to bring at least his books for Herbology. However, when he got outside of the dormitory, they were already there, _almost like magic._ Harry began to walk to his class nervously. He wished he didn't have to be out in public. He never liked the fame that came with the name Harry Potter, and now he'd have to deal with it all over again, except this time even worse. Back from the dead- after 10 years! That'll make a front cover or two!

As he walked down the corridor, a girl bumped into him. She looked like a seventh year also. She had frizzy brown hair and a great big smile.

"Oh! Sorry, that's my bad. My name's Rose, by the way, I haven't really seen you around. Though, you look my age, around at least."

"Right! I, uh, just got here for this year at least." Harry said nervously looking at her.

She looked at him almost like he was familiar to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though.

To be continued. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! Also, this has nothing to do with cursed child, as though I like the book I don't really find it cannon to the series, (or else it would just mess everything up.) this is the Rose from the end of the original Deathly Hallows, but in her seventh year. I'm going to be continuing this soon, so keep an eye out. Maybe later today, maybe tomorrow, depends on what happens. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

_As he walked down the corridor, a girl bumped into him. She looked like a seventh year also. She had frizzy brown hair and a great big smile._

_"Oh! Sorry, that's my bad. My name's Rose, by the way, I haven't really seen you around. Though, you look my age, around at least."_

_"Right! I, uh, just got here for this year at least." Harry said nervously looking at her._

_She looked at him almost like he was familiar to her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though._

"Really?" laughed the girl. "A quarter way through the year? Your parents must be insane to switch schools like that so suddenly. Where'd you go before this?" She asked warmly.

"Oh, yeah... I... went here before but stopped for a while then came back. It's... hard to explain." said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck, worried.

"Ah. Sounds interesting, I'd love to hear about it sometime. Sorry, did I get your name..?" Rose asked.

"Right- uh, it's Harry..." Harry said nervously, breaking eye contact.

"That's a nice name. My parent's had a friend named Harry in their year, but you probably hear that a ton. You know, you actually look a lot like how they described him. You must get that a lot." said Rose, now seeming anxious. "Well. I should be going, I have to get my stuff for Herbology..." as she looked back at Harry, she looked forwards quickly, but suddenly did a double take. She kept moving forwards, shaking her head._ "I must be going mad..."_ she spoke quietly to herself.

As seventh years poured into the room, all eyes were on Harry. He was the mysterious new kid who no one knew anything about. However, the class started abruptly as the conversations of students were interrupted by Neville.

"Yes, yes, hello... Hello! Yes. Okay. Today we're going to be opening our textbooks to page 162." everyone looked at him nervously, but many were still focused on Harry, as he still hadn't been introduced. Neville quickly noticed that everyone was staring at Harry instead of paying attention, so he made an attempt to introduce him to the class. "Ehm... yes, I forgot to introduce Harry to the class. He's going to be staying here... for a while..."

"I've never seen him before, and I've been around other schools too. I haven't even met a Harry in years. What's his last name?" Yelled out one of the older kids of the group, a rather skeptical looking Slytherin.

"His last name? Yes, why do you mind?" asked Neville, now nearly pale. The whole class was silent, and Harry's eyes darted across the room. _This was a bad idea _thought Harry.

"Hello. It's Potter. Please don't mind me. I'll just be in back. Don't worry, it's a long story and I honestly don't feel like talking about it right now. Just a bit of time travel stuff. I'm sure it'll be sorted soon, right... er... professor?" said Harry calmly. Everyone let out gasps.

"Right! Of course! This will all be sorted as soon as possible. But, for the time being he will be here as a seventh year Gryffindor, as that was the year he had yet to complete when he... never mind that, though! The past is the past. Let's talk Herbology, shall we?" Neville said, quietly.

The room was deathly still. No one spoke a word. There were just glares in Harry's direction. No one payed attention the entire class, including Harry who was extremely flustered by all the staring, which he thought he'd be slightly used to, but surprisingly was not ready for at all.

When the class ended everyone ran up to Harry's desk.

"It's not true, is it?"

"This has to be fake."

"I don't believe it for a second."

"Harry Potter? Alive? But you died! My mother and father were there! They saw it with their own eyes!"

"What... on... Earth..."

Voices engulfed the room, leaving a rather uncomfortable Harry at the center. He managed to, however, escape, running down the corridor to go down to Hagrid's shack. He wondered if he still worked there. He thought he had lost everyone, but Rose managed to break through the crowd and get to him.

"So." She said, panting for breath as she leaned against a wall nearby. Harry stopped in his tracks to turn around.

"Soo..." He said quietly.

"I can't believe it. I'd say it was fake, but I'm guessing McGonagall saw you, and I know she knows best." She said faintly. "You know, my parents knew you." Rose continued.

"I knew a lot of people..." said Harry, tired and still in so much pain. He had to sit down again. He leaned against the wall and slid onto the bench nearby.

"Ron and Hermione. They say they knew you well. I loved hearing their stories about you. I never imagined you in real life, though, honest. For the longest time I thought you were just a story." Rose said. Harry burst into laughter, though, to Rose's surprise.

"What? What's so funny!" She demanded.

He continued laughing, ribs now hurting more than ever he forced himself to stop after a while. "It's... That's amazing! I knew they were all datin' and stuff, but I never thought..." Harry giggled. "I should have known! You look just like her. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you've got her eyes." Harry felt terrible saying that, as he hated when people said he had his mothers eyes. He just saw it so much in her.

"Oh. Oh! That's actually quite funny. I can't imagine my parents not together, but I guess that's how you knew them for most of your life, then... that is certainly weird." Rose said.

**Alrighty I'm going to stop here for now. Please do review if you'd like to see more!**


End file.
